OneShot (Preview)
by Cambian Katako
Summary: Percy Jackson, Ace Sniper, has taken a bad, bad Job.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having so many strikes of inspiration as of late.**

**I give you my latest brainchild, OneShot. Yes, that is the title of the story, no it is not a One-Shot. **

Percy grunted as he looked down the sights of his Remington MSR. The trusty Sniper that had helped him earn him his nickname of "One." That's all he needed. One shot. One Kill.

The Sniper was currently painted a Black color, running his favorite Armor Piercing 7.62x51mm NATO rounds. With 1,500 meters of effectiveness, he was able to do Extremely Long Range missions with little to no difficulty. He had 5 bullets in his magazine. Percy was getting rather impatient to finish this job and move onto the next one, as he wanted to get his hands on "Bolter" Rounds, ones that exploded inside their target.

Sounded fun.

According to his contact, he'd need a specially made rifle to use the rounds, and he said it'd be 5 Mil.

So naturally, in order to get his hands on one, he took extra jobs.

Explaining why he was sitting inside of forest, waiting for his target to walk by.

He smirked when he saw a man with Blonde Hair walk out of the treeline. He could see extremely well with his vantage point, being right across a ravine with a decent amount of elevation. The man's blue eyes shown with mirth as he chatted with two women, One with beautiful, waist-length auburn hair, the other with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

Percy took in a deep breath, and held it, steadying his aim.

His finger pressured the trigger down, and thanks to his silencer, made only a small noise before the bullet embedded itself deep in the ice blue eyed girl's skull.

_"Gotcha." _He murmured, turning tail and running through the forest with his rifle, readying to make some cash.

That was, of course, until the blonde haired man appeared in front of him.

"What. The. Fuck." Was what the blonde haired man said.

"Um... Wh- What the fuck? Where the hell did you come from!" Percy said, surprised by this man's ability to seemingly teleport. And then he heard a swooshing noise, and he saw the girl with the auburn hair.

"Well. Shit." Percy said. "How can I help you, exactly?" He asked, being as quiet as possible.

"Why did you kill my Huntress, _Boy?_" The woman hissed with venom clear in her voice.

Percy, knowing he was in a corner, took a deep breath and then spilled the beans.

"I have a contract, with a client. He said 'Take out the girl, and you'll get paid a Million dollars in cash money.' I'm just the middle man." Percy said, hoping to pin some of this blame on the sky-blue eyed asshole who got him into this.

"Who was your contact?" The man asked, seemingly sympathizing with Percy on some level.

"I don't know his name. He had sky-blue eyes, and told me to meet him in the lobby of the Empire State Building when the job was done." Percy said, and deciding that giving a little more than his eye color might help. "He carried this aura around with him, like he was better than anyone else. Long, Black hair. Pinstripe suit." Percy finished, praying to whatever god or gods their were that he would not die today.

**Many much preview, such wow. Anyways, I usually do previews like this get some feedback on my idea, and see how positively people respond to it. PM me if you're interested in any of the offers I've made in my only other story XD.  
><strong>

**Also, I'm currently writing out some filler stuff to occupy you guys while I work on Necklace, as I want that story to be as good as possible. So consider this little preview and some one-shots part of that.**

**~Koala**


	2. AN Regarding this Story

**Holy Cow! Wasn't expecting such a positive response to this story, just kinda wrote up this little preview on a whim.**

**But, yeah, I'll get to work on the first chapter of this story. There might be some (Or a lot) of revisions between this and the full version of the first chapter, but I'm pumped to get writing this story. It might be a while before you actually see the first chapter out, as I'm looking to make as high quality as possible for me at the moment.**

**Now, for some responses to reviews.**

SpathiDromeas12: **I can't reveal all of my secrets for this story, now can I? ;) **

Fanfic1890: **Not really sure how to respond. But, I hope your interest will stay.**

DarkMando: **Again, I just kinda wrote this on a whim, cause I thought of the idea while play Sniper Elite III.**

Surveyor of Cheese: **When I write, it's usually at 3 or 4 in the morning because I stay up all night and then just think up random ideas XD.**

Fight99: **Don't worry, this is just a preview. The full version (Completed story) I'm hoping will be 30 chapters with at least 1,100 per chapters.**

**Thanks all for taking the time out of your day to review! **


End file.
